Love You In Silence
by Naru 'Aii' Uchiha
Summary: Kadang cinta tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Seperti cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Meski tanpa kata Naruto tetap mencintai Sakura setulus hatinya. Lalu apakah Sakura akan menyadarinya?Atau malah membiarkan perasaan Naruto terpendam begitu saja?
1. Chapter 1: Dinner

Haiii ... Aii-chan kembali dengan fic baru... yahh biarpun fic pertama juga belum kelar sih -_-" hehehe ...  
Tapi tenang aja,, fic ini bakal cepat update kok... soalnya fic yang ini memang udah kelar alias tamat

Sebenarnya cerita ini pernah Aii kumpulin untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia di sekolah. Waktu itu Aii dan temen2 disuruh bikin cerpen,, tapi Aii malah bikinnya kepanjangan -_- sampe 24 halaman lho *temen2 Aii Cuma ngeledekin,, katanya saia terlalu semangat -_-"*

Trus karena ceritanya lumayan bagus,, jadilah saya memodifikasi tokoh yang ada dalam cerita dan menggantinya dengan pair **NaruSaku **hohohoh *smirk smile* Ok,, kalo gitu langsung aja...

Happy reading ^_^

**:: Disclaimer ::**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You in Silence milik Naru 'Aii' Uchiha ^_^v**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort (**maybe...)

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : **sangat **OOC, AU, TYPO**, bahasa sedikit berantakan...

**DON'T LIKE? DONT READ **and** DONT BLAME !**

o.0.o.0.o

**Love You In Silence  
chapter 1: Dinner**

**...**

Sabtu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.40. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu jam Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berusia 18 tahun, mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk memastikan gaun yang ia pakai benar-benar sempurna. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah menghabiskan waktu selama ini untuk bercermin. Tetapi hari ini semua berubah, karena Sakura akan merayakan hari jadiannya dengan pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah genap dua bulan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia ingin terlihat cantik. Merupakan sesuatu yang membanggakan bagi seorang perempuan apabila ia menerima pujian dari sang kekasih.

Sakura berputar di depan cermin sekali lagi agar dapat melihat gaunnya dari berbagai sisi, dan memastikan gaun _pink_ selutut dan syal tipis yang dililitkan di lehernya terlihat sempurna. Rambutnya yang sewarna permen kapas dihiasi sepasang jepitan putih bercorak merah.

Sekarang ia mulai memakai _make up_. Menaburkan bedak bubuk ke wajahnya, memakai mascara dan sedikit _eyeliner_, juga memoleskan _lipgloss_ pink ke bibir _peach_nya. Sambil berdandan, _inner _Sakura mulai beraksi.

'Hmmm, _anniversary_ kali ini kayak apa ya…..  
Apa aku sama Sasuke bakal _dinner_ dipinggir pantai lagi?  
Sumpah, aku seneeeeng banget ngerayain dua bulan jadian ini ^^ ...  
Mungkin gak sih kalo aku sama Uchiha Sasuke itu _soulmate_?  
Saling cinta sehidup semati sampe kakek nenek?  
Huhahahaha…'

Sakura tersenyum memikirkan khayalannya. Ia lalu mengenakan _high heels _5 centi-nya yang sengaja ia beli untuk perayaan ini. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil _handphone _dan tas tangan yang tergeletak disitu. Sakura kemudian menatap cermin untuk terakhir kali, memastikan semua tetap sempurna lalu melangkah keluar. Tepat ketika pintu kamar menutup dibelakangnya, terdengar suara Tsunade, ibunya memanggil dari arah bawah.

"Sakura…. Sasuke udah datang tuh…"

"Iya, bu. Tunggu sebentaaar." Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat menuruni tangga dan berusaha untuk tetap seimbang di atas sepatunya.

"Aduuuh… putriku cantik sekali malam ini. Pasti mau jalan ke tempat spesial, ya?" tebak Tsunade begitu Sakura muncul diruang tamu.

"Iih, ibu tau aja kalo Sakura mau ke tempat spesial." Sakura menjawab sekenanya dengan mimik tersipu. "Sakura berangkat ya, bu.." Sakura akhirnya berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Hati-hati ya, Sayang. Jangan sampai kemaleman lho." pesan Tsunade dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Oke deh… aku pasti udah ada dirumah sebelum jam 10." janji Sakura.

Sasuke menunggu di teras, dan begitu Sakura keluar bersama ibunya, ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"_Konbanwa_, Bibi." sapa Sasuke.

"_Konbanwa_, Sasuke. Kamu pasti sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Tsunade basa basi.

"Mm.. tidak kok, Bibi." Sasuke menjawab sopan.

"Kamu harus maklum. Memang kalo anak perempuan pasti dandannya lama. Apalagi Sakura, dandannya bisa sampe dua jam," canda Tsunade.

Sakura cemberut sedikit mendengar gurauan ibunya. Tapi karena melihat Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ia kembali bersikap ceria dan mengajak Sasuke untuk segera berangkat. Mereka lalu berpamitan pada Tsunade dan pergi naik mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"_Happy Anniversary _ya, Sakura." ucap Sasuke begitu mobilnya keluar dari komplek rumah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Nih, aku bawakan kamu bunga. Bunga yang cantik untuk orang secantik kamu." Sasuke tersenyum saat mengangsurkan sebuket mawar ke tangan Sakura.

"Aduuuh… bunganya bagus banget. Wangi lagi." Sakura menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari buket mawar ditangannya. "_Arigatou_, Sasu-kun."

"_Dou itashimashite_." jawab Sasuke pendek. Setelah itu, mereka tidak banyak mengobrol karena Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan di depannya. Arus lalu lintas Tokyo malam ini memang terbilang cukup padat menjelang _week end._

Begitu tiba di Violin café, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke arah _lobby _dan membiarkan seorang petugas _valet parking_ mengambil alih mobilnya. Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana Sasuke sudah memesan meja lengkap dengan sofa besar yang kelihatan nyaman dan elegan. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _waitress_ datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Dua _mushroom ravioli,_ satu salad dan satu _cheese cake_." Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya lalu kembali menatap Sakura setelah _waitress_ tadi pergi.

Sasuke memulai.

"Sakura, aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dan sekarang, hubungan kita sudah genap dua bulan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kamu," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "tapi buatku, bisa menjadi pacar kamu adalah anugerah yang paling terindah."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku juga merasa sama seprti Sasu-kun. Aku merasa kalo ini adalah moment-moment yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Yaaah… kecuali kalo Sasu-kun punya pacar lain selain aku. Hehehe…" canda Sakura.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang tertawa pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura." Sasuke terdengar meyakinkan."Kamu satu-satunya pacar aku. Tidak ada yang lain." Sasuke menambahkan dan tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Melihat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura jadi memperhatikan Sasuke dalam-dalam.

'Duuh, tampan sekali sih pacarku ini…  
Bisa-bisanya bikin aku _melting _cuma dengan melihat senyumnya.  
Sasu-kun memang cowok yang _perfect_ banget.  
Tampan, baik, jenius, jago olahraga dan selalu bisa mengerti aku...'

"Sakura? Kamu kok bengong?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh. Ng... tidak kok. Aku cuma memikirkan kata-kata kamu barusan." Sakura memberi alasan.

"Kamu tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain yang tidak penting. Karena bagi ku, kamu adalah pacar yang paling sempurna. Kamu baik, cantik, pintar, pengertian, perhatian, dan selalu ada buat aku."

'Oh, _please_… Aku emang gitu kok. Hahaha…' Sakura tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Aku serius bicara ini ke kamu. Aku sayang sama kamu. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi kamu dihati aku."

Saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, sehingga setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Menjanjikan. Dan Sakura percaya pada Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menerima pernyataan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespon ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya. Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke dapat memahami bahwa perasaannya juga sama meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian _waitress_ tadi kembali dan menyajikan pesanan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura segera menyantap hidangan tersebut sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Jika sebulan lalu mereka _dinner_ dipinggir pantai ditemani semilir angin dan deburan ombak, kali ini mereka _dinner_ dengan iringan music _Jazz_ yang dimainkan langsung oleh pemain music di café itu.

Suasana dalam café tampak sama indahnya dengan cahaya bulan purnama dan kerlipan bintang-bintang yangmenghiasi langit malam kota Tokyo.

o.0.o.0.o

Senin. Pukul 06.30 pagi.

Kriiiiiiiinnnggg….

Jam beker di kamar Sakura berbunyi nyaring. Sakura menggapai-gapai meja disamping tempat tidur untuk melihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang. Dengan memicingkan mata, ia berusaha melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jarum jam. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, ia terperanjat kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidut.

'Wuaa... Aku kesiangan…  
Mana hari ini upacara benderanya dilapangan lagi….  
Pasti aku bakal kena hukum Kakashi sensei kalo aku sampai terlambat.  
Aaarggghhh….! Menyebalkan!'

Sakura misuh-misuh dalam hati. Semalam ia menyetel alarm-nya pukul 06.00 pagi. Tapi tidurnya terlalu nyenyak sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar jam bekernya koar-koar selama setengah jam. Jam bekernya memang cukup unik. Jam itu akan berbunyi tiap lima menit sekali jika belum dimatikan diwaktu penyetelan.

Sakura bergegas merapikan tempat tidur, lalu mandi dan berpakaian. Begitu turun ke ruang makan, ibunya sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kesukaannya. Disana juga sudah duduk Naruto, laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata sewarna _saphire, _yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"Telat bangun lagi, _Miss_ Sakura?"tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya yang terkesan mengejek begitu Sakura mendekati meja makan.

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma terlalu lama mandi." elak Sakura.

"Oh, ya? Terus kenapa jam bekermu tidak dimatikan? Sudah setengah jam, bunyinya bikin sakit telinga."

"Ih, sok tau. Memangnya kamu disini dari jam 6 pagi?" tanya Sakura sewot. Ia duduk dan mulai makan.

"Tidak. Aku disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bibi yang memberitahuku, kalo jam bekermu sudah berisik dari jam 6 tadi."

"Kenapa kamu kesini cepat sekali?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kamu lupa, ya? Kamu kan yang menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat untuk menjemputmu karena Paman sedang keluar kota." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Uhuk uhuk." Sakura tersedak. Naruto segera menuangkan air dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_." Sakura meneguk airnya. "_Gomen,_ Naru-kun. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita berangkat bersama." Sakura tersenyum minta maaf.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak, lalu ikut tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, kan?" Naruto terkekeh dan menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Naru-kun jahat. Aku tidak sering bangun telat kok." Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena menahan malu di sahabat pirangnya itu

"Itu kan menurutmu, Sakura." timpal Tsunade yang keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring roti bakar dengan dua gelas susu."Lihat saja ini, Naruto jadi tidak sempat sarapan gara-gara menjemputmu kepagian. Makanya, sekarang ibu buatkan roti bakar spesial buat Naruto." tambah Tsunade seraya meletakkan nampannya diatas meja.

"_Arigatou, _Bibi." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto mencomot satu roti bakar yang masih panas dari piring dan mulai makan.

"Sama-sama, Naru. Oh, iya… kapan ayahmu pulang ke Tokyo?"

"Mungkin lusa, bi." jawab Naruto pendek. Ia masih sibuk melahap roti bakarnya.

"Kasihan juga ayahmu kalau harus bolak-balik Tokyo-Shizuoka seperti itu. Bibi turut prihatin dengan keadaan Nenekmu." ucap Tsunade tulus.

"Kondisi Nenek sudah agak baikan. Beliau hanya menjalani perawatan intensif untuk proses pemulihan." jelas Naruto. Tsunade mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menyemangatinya, lalu kembali ke dapur.

Sakura yang tadinya ingin ngambek, tidak jadi melanjutkan aksinya dan menatap Naruto iba.

'Kasihan Naruto….  
Pasti dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Nenek Chiyo…  
Andai saja Nenek Chiyo ada di Tokyo,  
pasti lebih mudah bagi Naruto untuk tahu kondisi neneknya...'

"Hei, kau masih mau melamun? Kita sudah hampir telat lho." ujar Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk susunya, lalu berlari ke dapur untuk berpamitan pada ibunya.

"_Ittekimasu." _ucap Sakura seraya mengecup pipi ibunya.

"_Itterasshai_." balas ibunya.

Begitu Sakura keluar, Naruto sudah duduk di atas motornya dan menyodorkan helm pada Sakura. Sakura segera naik dan memegang pinggang Naruto begitu Naruto melajukan motornya menuju sekolah. Naruto dengan gesit meliuk-liukkan motor Kawasaki 1400 GTR-nya diantara mobil-mobil yang berseliweran.

"Naruto! Kira-kira kita bakal terlambat tidak?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, kalau kamu membiarkanku mengemudi lebih cepat." jawab Naruto.

"Huuft, baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menaikkan kecepatan motornya dan melesat dengan cepat dijalan raya. Sakura memeluk pinggang Naruto lebih erat. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto tersenyum senang dibalik helm-nya.

**TBC**

Hmm,, bagaimana menurut reader?

Cukup baguskah?

Maaf kalo ficnya kurang memuaskan, soalnya Aii masih baru di dunia FFn dan ini baru fic Aii yang kedua... ^_^

Oke,, buat reader yang suka sama fic Aii,, jangan lupa _review _ya... hehehe

Aii butuh kritikan dan saran supaya chapter berikutnya lebih baik lagi ... ^_^

Arigatou ... ^_~v


	2. Chapter 2: Letter and Betrayal

Wuihh,, senengnya bisa update lagi...  
Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik di banding chapter yang lalu... Oia,, sebelumnya Aii mau ngucapin _Spesial Thanks_ buat reader yang udah ngebaca+ngasih _review..._

_Yosh!Happy reading..._

**:: Disclaimer ::**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You in Silence milik Naru 'Aii' Uchiha**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort (**maybe...)

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : **sangat **OOC, AU, TYPO(s)**, bahasa sedikit berantakan...

**DON'T LIKE? DONT READ **and** DONT BLAME !**

o.0.o.0.o

**Love You In Silence  
chapter 2: Letters and Betrayal**

Upacara bendera baru saja selesai ketika Naruto dan Sakura diberi 'wejangan' di depan gerbang oleh Kakashi sensei, guru Bimbingan Konseling yang galaknya minta ampun. Upacara memang sudah selesai, tapi pelajaran baru akan dimulai 30 menit kemudian.

"Kalian ini seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada adik kelas kalian dengan datang lebih awal dari mereka. Ini kalian yang malah datang terlambat. Kalian sudah kelas 3. Sudah seharusnya menjadi lebih disiplin dan meninggalkan kesan yang baik untuk sekolah ini. Dan bla bla bla….."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Kakashi sensei, sementara Sakura sibuk mengomel dalam hati.

'_Sudah bangun kesiangan, ngebut di jalan seperti orang tidak tahu aturan_

_Sekarang malah dapat wejangan yang panjaaaaaang banget dari Kakashi sensei._

_Aduuuuhh… Kami-sama... _

_Itu mulut gak capek ngomong apa?_'

"Oke, sekarang kalian boleh masuk kelas." Kakashi sensei mengakhiri ceramahnya. Naruto dan Sakura memandang sensei mereka dengan mimik heran.

"Serius, sensei?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak dihukum dulu, seperti biasanya?" Sakura juga ikut bertanya.

"Tidak. Kalian selamat hari ini karena saya dapat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk menghadap." jawab Kakashi. "atau kalian mau dihukum? Kalo iya, saya bisa panggil Anko sensei ke..."

"Tidak kok, sensei. Kami masuk kelas saja." ucap Naruto buru-buru sebelum Kakashi berubah pikiran dan menarik tangan Sakura yang masih melongo saking tidak percayanya.

Mereka berlari ke kelas dan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hinata Hyuuga, sahabat mereka langsung menyodorkan dua botol air mineral. Naruto mengambil botol minumannya dan segera meneguk isinya, sementara Sakura masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kenapa kalian telat? Bukannya hari ini kalian mau datang lebih awal karena ayah Sakura sedang keluar kota?" tanya Hinata sambil mengamati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tanya saja tuh si _Miss_ Lelet, dia bangunnya jam berapa pagi ini." Naruto mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

"Iya iya, maaf…. Aku telat bangun tadi pagi, makanya Naruto juga jadi ikut-ikutan telat." ujar Sakura. Ia menatap Hinata dan Naruto dengan tatapan minta maaf.

Naruto menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Aku kan juga sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagian seru juga kan, kebut-kebutan di jalan ..." cengir Naruto. Ingatannya serasa terbang mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Sakura-chan, kau lihat tidak bapak-bapak yang di mobil _Limousine_ silver, sepertinya dia kaget sekali melihat kita yang tiba-tiba menyalip mobilnya. Hahaha… matanya itu lho, seperti mau loncat dari rongganya. Hahaha…" Naruto kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi. Sakura dan Hinata pun ikut tertawa.

Sakura baru saja akan berkomentar ketika perhatiannya teralih oleh surat beramplop _pink_ di laci mejanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Naruto terdiam seketika. Hinata yang tadinya juga tertawa bersama Naruto ikut-ikutan diam begitu menyadari ada aura kelam menguar dari sosok Naruto.

Sakura mengambil amplop itu, membukanya lalu membacanya. Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura mendekat dan ikut membaca isi kertas yang di pegang Sakura. Ternyata surat itu adalah puisi yang ditulis oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

_Saat aku menatapmu…._

_Duniaku serasa berhenti berputar dalam sekejap_

_Dan berubah menjadi penjara yang menawanku dalam pesona senyummu…_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumimu_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu…._

_Oleh karenanya…_

_Kumohon padamu untuk tetap disisiku…_

_Hanya kehilanganmu yang mampu membuatku begitu tak berdaya…._

_Aishiteru Sakura..._

_From: Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca puisi itu. Sakura lalu melipatnya kembali, menyelipkannya diantara lembar kertas bukunya, lalu menoleh pada Hinata untuk minta pendapat. Mata _emerald_nya berbinar-binar tidak sabar melihat Hinata yang tampak seperti berpikir.

"Puisinya bagus. Romantis." komentar Hinata pendek setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Sasu-kun memang cowok paling romantis dan paling baik yang pernah aku kenal." Sakura tersenyum bangga.

Sakura berbalik pada Naruto yang duduk di belakangnya,juga untuk meminta pendapat. Tetapi Sakura mendapati iris _saphire_ sahabatnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti.

Sakura baru mau bertanya kenapa Naruto menatapnya seperti itu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto kenapa? Sikapnya aneh sekali." tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan memandang pintu kelas tempat Naruto menghilang tadi. Hinata sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Sakura.

o.0.o.0.o

Di tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto tengah duduk di bangku taman dan menatap semak-semak mawar di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terengah-engah.

Naruto merasa sangat marah saat melihat amplop _pink_ itu. Marah melihat Sakura tersenyum saat memuji-muji Sasuke. Dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah memperlakukan Sakura seperti tadi, pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa saat gadis itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Yah, meskipun mungkin yang akan ditanyakan Sakura adalah mengapa ia menatapnya seperti _itu._

'_Sakura-chan maaf…_

_Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padamu._

_Tapi aku cemburu Sakura-chan…_

_Aku cemburu melihatmu memuji-muji si baka Sasuke itu dan bersikap seolah-olah dia memang laki-laki paling baik yang pantas mendapatkanmu…_

_Sakura-chan…_

_Kapan kau bisa menyadari perasaanku?_'

Naruto terus duduk diam tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia baru beranjak ketika bel -tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai- berbunyi nyaring.

o.0.o.0.o

Kegiatan ekskul basket dan _cheers_ baru saja selesai ketika _speaker_ di gymnasium berbunyi.

Ternyata pengumuman dari ruang siaran yang memberitahukan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata di panggil oleh kepala sekolah. Maklum, Naruto adalah kapten tim basket SMU Konohagakuen sedangkan Hinata adalah ketua _cheers_. Mereka dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk membahas pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

"Aku kesana dulu ya, Sakura-chan... _Jaa._" pamit Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti seragam _cheers_nya.

Naruto sudah keluar lebih dulu dari gymnasium tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan menunggu Hinata di depan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat kembali ke kelas tadi, Naruto juga tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura. Naruto hanya menjawab jika Sakura bertanya mengenai pelajaran. Selebihnya, ia mendiamkan Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah untuk bertanya mengapa Naruto diam saja hari ini. Sakura hanya beropini dalam hati, kalau mungkin Naruto sedang sedih memikirkan kondisi neneknya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka di minta untuk memilih orang-orang terbaik untuk pertandingan nanti.

"Kalau aku sih sudah pasti akan memilih Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Sai untuk jadi pemain." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pendapat sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sekarang tampak senggang.

"_Sou ka? _Kalau aku akan memilih Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tayuya, dan Temari untuk tim _cheers_. Soalnya mereka lumayan jago koreografi. Apalagi Ino, dia paling jago bikin forma-"

"Ssssttt!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di depan perpustakaan dan menyuruh Hinata untuk diam.

Hinata menurut meski sebenarnya ia tidak tahu ada apa. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu perpustakaan.

"Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tapi ia ikut menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah yakin kalo suara yang di dengarnya itu adalah suara Uchiha Sasuke, pacarnya Sakura. Tapi Naruto ingin memastikannya dulu bersama Hinata.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sayang sama kamu. Hei…hei… Dengarkan aku dulu…" Terdengar suara dari dalam. Sepertinya suara tadi sedang berusaha meyakinkan seseorang.

"Itu kan suara Uchiha-san." bisik Hinata kaget. Naruto mengangguk. Hinata ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk diam.

"Tapi kamu milik Sakura." Terdengar suara kedua. Suara perempuan.

"Karin, aku tidak serius pacaran dengan si _pinky _itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu, makanya aku pacaran dengannya. Aku melakukan semua itu supaya aku bisa menarik perhatian kamu." ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau dan Sakura tidak serius?" gadis bernama Karin itu bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus serius sama gadis manja dan _childish _seperti dia." ucap Sasuke lagi."Kau percaya padaku, kan? Aku hanya menyayangimu… Hanya kau seorang..."

Sementara itu di luar perpustakaan, tangan Naruto terkepal begitu kuat hingga menampakkan buku-buku jarinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara iris _saphire_nya menyiratkan kemarahan. Bahkan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya terlihat pekat.

Hinata kaget melihat ekspresi Naruto. Rasanya sejak Hinata bersahabat dengan Naruto, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto semarah ini. Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan…

BRAAKK!

Naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di dekat pintu. Sasuke dan gadis bernama Karin itu terlonjak kaget. Wajah Sasuke yang biasanya _stoic, _langsung berubah pucat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Mata _onyx_nya terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Karin yang ketakutan, berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"...Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan.

"Ak- Aku ti-tidak bilang apa-apa kok." Sasuke menjawab dengan gugup.

"Oh, ya? Lalu yang kau bicarakan dengan Karin itu apa?" Hinata ikut menimpali.

"Aku tidak membicarakan apa pun kok. Aku hanya bilang pada Karin kalau aku sudah punya pacar dan aku menolaknya." Sasuke mencoba untuk terdengar meyakinkan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku dengar semua yang kau bicarakan dengan _redhead _itu. Kau bilang kalau kau tidak serius dengan Sakura-chan. Kau hanya mempermainkan Sakura-chan, iya kan?" nada suara Naruto makin meninggi. Hinata kaget sendiri mendengarnya.

"Kau salah dengar Naruto, aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu." elak Sasuke.

"_Bullshit_!" Naruto maju dan mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke.

Hinata yang berdiri dibelakang Naruto sejak tadi, menahan lengan Naruto kuat-kuat. Hinata khawatir Naruto akan menghajar Sasuke.

"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku, hah? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu jika kau berani berbohong padaku." ancam Naruto.

"Ok-oke...oke. Aku mengaku. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Sakura. Tapi itu bukan salahku. Sakura sendiri yang selalu ngotot dan mendekatiku." ujar Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Dasar brengsek!" maki Naruto. Naruto menghujamkan satu pukulan tepat di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke jatuh terjerembab di lantai ubin dan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Naruto baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ketika Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Cukup Naruto. Kita pergi dari sini." cegah Hinata."percuma meladeni laki-laki tidak tahu diri seperti dia. Sebaiknya kita menemui Sakura-chan, dia pasti khawatir karena kita pergi terlalu lama." tambah Hinata lagi.

Naruto masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan emosi. Hinata sampai harus menariknya lagi agar Naruto mau pergi dari situ. Meski mulutnya terkatup rapat, tapi sorot mata Naruto tetap sengit menatap Sasuke yang masih terkapar dilantai saat ia meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Hinata masih menarik tangan Naruto ketika mereka kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju gymnasium. Hinata khawatir kalau Naruto masih emosi dan berniat kembali ke perpustakaan untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"Hinata, kenapa sih kau menghalangiku untuk menghajar si _baka _Sasuke itu?" protes Naruto.

"Aku cuma tidak mau kau mendapat masalah karena kedapatan berkelahi di sekolah."

"Tapi dia sudah mempermainkan Sakura-chan, Hinata. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihat Sakura-chan dipermainkan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu!" Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ditariknya sejak tadi. Naruto ikut berhenti dan menatap Hinata.

Hinata melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak rela melihat Sakura disakiti oleh Uchiha-san. Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Menghajar Uchiha-san hanya akan membuatmu dapat masalah di sekolah. Dan lagi, Sakura tidak akan suka melihatmu menghajar pacarnya.'

"Tapi dia memang patut di hajar!" Naruto menatap marah pada Hinata yang di anggapnya sudah membela Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tahu Naruto..." ucap Hinata gemas. "tapi kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu dengan di skors seminggu cuma karena meladeni orang tidak penting seperti Uchiha-san."

Hinata membiarkan Naruto memikirkan kata-katanya sejenak. Iris _saphire_ pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak mulai melembut begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Hinata.

'_Hinata benar…_' batin Naruto.'_kalau aku sampai di skors, itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa bersama Sakura-chan di sekolah selama seminggu kedepan_.'

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Hinata beberapa saat mengangguk perlahan.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita bisa kembali ke gymnasium sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu. Naruto segera menyusul dan berjalan disamping Hinata.

"_Arigatou,_ Hinata." bisik Naruto lirih. "Aku hampir saja bertindak bodoh kalau tidak ada kamu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, sama-sama. Itu kan gunanya sahabat."

Melihat senyum gadis bersurai indigo di sampingnya, mau tidak mau Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

'_Kau gadis yang baik Hinata..._

_Aku senang punya sahabat yang selalu bisa memahamiku seperti kau…_

_Aah, andai saja Sakura-chan sepertimu, mungkin aku tidak akan sekacau ini…_'

**TBC**

Fiuuh,, akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga...

Gimana menurut reader? Kepanjangan ya? Atau malah kependekan? *bertanya dengan muka harap-harap cemas*

Yahh,, semoga aja reader suka sama fic Aii.

Buat yang udah baca,, jangan lupa ngasih _review _yaa ... hmm,, ngomong-ngomong soal _review.._

_It's time to reply review..._

**Saruwatari Yumi:** Sasuke itu seangkatan dengan Naruto dan Sakura kok. Kalo tentang ooc itu,, yaa semua chara-nya emang ooc banget...hehehe... Naru jadi sedikit lebih _cool_**, **Sasujadicowok yg suka gombal, palyboy dan ooc lainnya yg sangat tidak berperike-Uchiha-an *di chidori Sasuke*,, Sakura jadi cewek yg sedikit ceroboh (mungkin) dan Hinata gak gagapan lagi... yeeey... ^^

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze: **terima kasih senpai untuk _review-_nya. Dan untuk masalah "bahasa gambar" itu,, di chapter ini udah gak ada lagi, kan... hehehe... pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih senpai udah ngasih masukan buat Aii... Untuk selanjutnya,, mohon bimbingannya lagi yah senpai...

**guigui M.I.T: **terima kasih senpai untuk _review-_nya,, gomen klo ficnya kebanyakan dialog... sebenernya Sakura itu manggil 'Naru-kun' cuma di depan keluarga mereka kok,, kalo di tempat lain,, tetep manggilnya Naruto tanpa embel-embel apapun ... hehe

**Billie Joe Armstrong 104: **waah harapan kita sama ternyata... hahaha... Aii juga sedikit gak rela klo Saku di-_kiss _sama cowok laen... Billie tenang aja,, di chapter ini gak ada yg bakal ciuman kok,, soalnya Sasu keburu ketahuan selingkuh sama Naru^^... _Thanks_ yaa buat _review-_nya

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat _review-_nya

Akhir kata,, review dan saran dari reader sekalian selalu Aii tunggu... **  
**_Arigatou..._


	3. Chapter 3: Love is blind

Akhirnya bisa update lagi...^^ Maaf yaa telat...

_Yosh! Happy reading..._

**:: Disclaimer ::**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You in Silence milik Naru 'Aii' Uchiha**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort (**maybe...)

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : **sangat **OOC, AU, TYPO**, bahasa sedikit berantakan...

**DON'T LIKE? DONT READ **and** DONT BLAME !**

**Love You In Silence**

**Chapter 3 : Love is Blind**

Sakura masih membereskan pom-pom yang digunakan untuk latihan tadi ketika Naruto dan Hinata muncul di gymnasium.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Sakura begitu Naruto dan Hinata mendekat.

"Tadi kami membahas persiapan pertandingan antar sekolah dengan Asuma sensei, makanya lama." jawab Hinata.

"Yaah persiapannya memang lumayan rumit. Ku kira kita bakal tua disana, Hinata. Hehehe…" Naruto menimpali sambil nyengir.

"Haha… Untung kalian tidak sampai ubanan disana." Sakura tertawa menanggapi.

Sakura senang karena Naruto akhirnya mau bicara 'normal' lagi dengannya. "_By the way, _kalian lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan seragam _cheers_nya kedalam tas. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang berubah kaku saat ia menyebut nama Sasuke.

Hinata juga tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpaling untuk menatap Naruto yang juga sedang mengemasi seragam basketnya. Hinata khawatir emosi Naruto akan meledak lagi begitu mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

"Lho, kenapa kalian diam? Kalian lihat Sasuke tidak?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya dan menatap heran pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura heran melihat kedua sahabatnya itu yang kompak diam. Karena Naruto tampaknya tidak akan menjawab, maka Hinata akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku lihat Uchiha-san. Dia ada di perpustakan bersama…"Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melirik Naruto.

"Sasuke bersama siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata lagi-lagi melirik Naruto, seolah ingin minta pendapat apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak. Tapi Naruto tetap diam saja.

"Hina-chan? Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi lirik-lirik Naruto terus, memangnya Sasuke di perpustakaan sama siapa?" Sakura makin penasaran dan menatap Hinata gemas.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau selidiki lagi, siapa pacarmu sebenarnya. Supaya nantinya kau tidak menyesal Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto dingin.

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto?' Sakura yang sejak tadi duduk, berdiri dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Maksudku, pacarmu itu brengsek, Sakura-chan. Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Sasu-kun dengan baik." ujar Sakura mulai marah.

"Aku punya alasan bicara seperti ini. Dan aku memberitahumu, supaya kau tidak menyesal." nada suara Naruto semakin meninggi. Ia jelas tidak suka Sakura terus-terusan membela Sasuke.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar kau bicara apa pun tentang Sasu-kun."

"Sakura. Naruto. Sudah cukup. Kalian bisa bicara baik-baik, kan?" Hinata yang sejak tadi diam ikut menengahi dan meraih bahu Sakura agar bisa menatapnya. "Sakura, kali ini kau harus mendengarkan Naruto. Uchiha-san itu bukan cowok baik-baik. "

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan memojokkan Sasu-kun, Hinata?" Sakura mengibaskan tangan Hinata di bahunya dengan marah.

"Aku tidak memojokkan Uchiha-san, Sakura... Aku bicara sesuai _fakta_. Dan Uchiha-san itu _playboy_." Hinata memberi penekanan pada kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau kenal Karin, kan? Aku dan Naruto memergoki Uchiha-san sedang berduaan dengan Karin di perpustakaan saat kami kembali dari ruangan Asuma sensei." jelas Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Sasu-kun bukan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh. Kalian pasti bohong..."

"Kenapa kami harus berbohong padamu, Sakura... Tidak ada untungnya 'kan buat kami. Kami berdua hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh Uchiha-san. " Hinata masih mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku tidak percaya! Sasu-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Tapi Sakura…"

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Percuma kita bicara dengan Sakura-chan. Dia tidak akan percaya sedikit pun dengan perkataanmu." sela Naruto dingin.

"Aku memang tidak percaya!" ujar Sakura ngotot.

Naruto mendengus menatap Sakura dan tersenyum sinis. "Ternyata cinta memang benar-benar buta ya. Sampai-sampai kau lebih percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal beberapa bulan, di banding percaya pada Hinata atau aku sebagai sahabatmu." Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan gymnasium sebelum Sakura sempat membalas ucapannya.

Setelah agak jauh dari gymnasium, Naruto memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati salah satu pilar di luar sekolah. Naruto duduk dan bersandar pada pilar dibelakangnya.

'_Yaa… Cinta memang buta Sakura-chan._

_Cinta yang kau jalani sekarang, sama butanya dengan cinta yang kurasakan padamu._

_Meski kau berkali-kali menyakiti perasaanku,_

_Aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti menyayangimu… mencintaimu..._

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti…_'

o.0.o.0.o

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan melemparkan tasnya ke karpet begitu ia tiba dirumah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan jengkel. Sakura masih marah dengan perkataan Naruto di gymnasium tadi. Sakura misuh-misuh dalam hati.

'_Cinta buta?_

_Apa sih maksudnya si baka Naruto itu?_

_Aku bukannya terjebak cinta buta,_

_Aku cuma yakin kalau Sasu-ku tidak seperti anggapan mereka…_

_Mungkin Hinata dan Naruto saja yang salah lihat…'_

Sakura lalu bangkit dan mondar-mandir dalam kamar, sesekali mengacak-acak rambut _pink _sebahunya. Tapi jengkelnya belum juga surut. Sakura juga sudah capek mengomel sendiri dalam hati. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

Akhirnya, di raihnya _frame_ cokelat dari atas meja belajar. Dalam frame itu ada foto dirinya dan Naruto saat berlibur ke Disneyland. Di foto itu, mereka bergaya bersama maskot _Mickey_ dan _Minnie Mouse_. Sakura dan Naruto tampak ceria sekali. Sakura yang semula berniat mengeluarkan foto itu dan mencoret-coret wajah Naruto, mengurungkan niatnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan dalam foto itu. Apalagi mereka hanya punya dua lembar foto. Satu ada pada Sakura, dan satunya lagi ada pada Naruto.

Sakura kembali merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Pikirannya seakan terbang ke masa lalu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto.

Saat itu Sakura masih kelas 3 SD. Ia bersekolah di SD Konoha yang letaknya hanya tiga blok dari rumahnya. Karena jidatnya yang lebar dan rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok, Sakura sering di ejek dan di ganggu oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Suatu hari, karena Tsunade tidak bisa menjemput Sakura di sekolah, Sakura terpaksa pulang sendiri. Di tengah jalan, ia di ganggu oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu, teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh besar. Sakura di dorong sampai jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan lututnya berdarah. Saat itulah muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus di pipinya yang menolongnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengusir Hidan dan Kakuzu dengan mengacungkan sebilah balok pada kedua anak nakal itu. Setelah dua pengganggu itu pergi Sang Penolong itu mendekati Sakura dan bertanya ….

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ah, lututmu berdarah."

Anak laki-laki itu langsung berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan melilitkan sapu tangannya ke lutut Sakura yang berdarah. Setelah selesai, anak itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang masih bengong menatapnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada anak laki-laki yang mau berteman dengannya, apalagi menolongnya seperti tadi.

Saat anak itu membantunya berdiri, tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya wanita itu, yang ternyata tetangga Sakura yang baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu.

"Bibi Kushina, tadi aku jatuh dan ditolong oleh anak ini." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Kushina melirik anak yang ditunjuk Sakura dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh, ini anak Bibi, Sakura. Dia baru datang bersama Ayahnya dari Shizuoka. Namanya Naruto." jelas Kushina lembut. Beliau menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naruto?" ulang Sakura. Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus…"

Anak itu, Naruto, juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

Begitulah. Sejak saat itu mereka akrab. Naruto disekolahkan di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura. Selalu bermain bersama. Dan kemana-mana juga selalu bersama. Sampai sekarang pun Sakura dan Naruto tidak terpisahkan, meski Hinata juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Tapi tadi sore, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membentak Sakura dan pergi begitu saja sebelum Sakura selesai bicara.

'_Naruto benar-benar aneh sekarang. Baru kali ini dia membentakku tanpa sebab di depan Hinata…_' batin Sakura sedih.

Sakura perlahan menutup kelopak matanya dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang salah pada Naruto belakangan ini.

o.0.o.0.o

Sabtu. Pukul 12.35 p.m di kantin.

Sudah lima hari sejak terjadi pertengkaran di gymnasium, Naruto dan Sakura tidak saling bicara. Hanya Hinata yang bersikap netral diantara mereka. Selama ini, Hinata selalu mencari cara untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua, tapi usahanya tidak ada yang berhasil.

"Sakura, kau masih tidak saling bicara dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berdua sedang menyantap bento di kantin. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin bicara pada Naruto. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik agar masalahnya bisa selesai. Tapi Naruto selalu menghindar, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Sakura tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Sasuke juga sama, ia sulit ditemui dimana pun.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura?" suara Hinata mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah sibuk memikirkan masalahnya dengan Naruto. "Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal.

"_Gomen, _Hina-chan. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Aku mau-mau saja bicara dengan Naruto, kalau Naruto juga mau menarik kata-katanya tempo hari tentang Sasuke." ujar Sakura datar.

"Kalau kau menungguku melakukan itu, kau akan kecewa. Karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat buat menarik kata-kataku." sela Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Sakura dan Hinata entah sejak kapan. Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

Sakura baru saja akan menjawab kata-kata Naruto, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Terserah kalau begitu." ujar Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Sakura lelah berdebat dengan Naruto. Itu sebabnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Sakura masih belum percaya dengan alasan Naruto yang bicara kasar tentang Sasuke saat mereka bertengkar. Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sangat gerah dan ingin membasuh wajahnya di toilet. Kebetulan Sakura berdiri tepat di depan perpustakaan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memakai toilet berwastafel yang ada di dalam perpustakaan.

Sakura baru saja akan masuk ke perpustakaan ketika …

—JGEERR—

Serasa di sambar petir, Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di lihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki yang selama ini ia banggakan karena sudah jadi pacarnya yang super sempurna, sedang memeluk gadis lain di dalam perpustakaan. Sesekali tangan Sasuke mengusap kepala gadis itu. Sakura sampai harus berpegangan pada pintu agar ia tidak terjatuh. Sakura _shock._

"S.. Sasu-kun…" gumamnya lirih. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke berbalik dan wajahnya langsung pias. Sakura masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sakura… Aku bisa jelaskan…" Sasuke melangkah kaku mendekati Sakura. Kedua tangannya terangkat kedepan, seolah ingin menahan Sakura agar tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

"Menjelaskan apa, Sasu-kun? Aku rasa semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang…" Sakura melangkah mundur. Suaranya tercekat dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang ku pikirkan? Kau kira aku buta? Hah? Aku membencimu, Sasuke. Aku sangat membencimu! " Sakura mulai terisak, tapi ia berusaha keras menahan airmatanya. Sakura tidak ingin menangis di depan Tristan.

"Mulai detik ini… kita putus." ucap Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa mengejarnya karena Naruto, yang juga melihat kejadian itu, tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin dari ujung koridor.

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter tiga kelar juga... Maaf ya update lama *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf*

Menurut reader gimana dengan chapter ini? Terlalu pendek ya?

Oia,, Aii mau nge-_reply review _nih...^^

**nona fergie non log: **Fergie senpai tenang aja,, pairnya gak bakalan berubah kok. Dan Sasuke memang Aii jadiin _playboy _di fic ini ^^*maap yah Sasuke* _Thanks _senpai atas _review-_nya.

**Shoma Nagashi: **iya... makasih yaa udah nge-_review_

**Saruwatari Yumi: **_thanks_ senpai atas concrit-nya. Aii janji bakal lebih memperhatikan tanda baca dalam dialog.^^

**Felis Temmincki: **Hai Felis... inget dong^^... Sasuke ama Naruto-nya emang OOC banget... makasih ya buat _review-_nya.

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze: **makasih senpai udah mau nge-_review _+ ngasih saran lagi... ^^

**Billie Joe Armstrong 104: *note* **tadinya Aii juga sempat bingung mau nulisnya gimana... takut menjurus ke arah yaoi,, tapi untunglah kamu ngerti... hehehe ... sekali lagi _thanks _ya Billie^^


	4. Chapter 4: Because I Love You

_Konichiwa minna... _Maaf _update_nya telat^^ Oh iya, ini udah chapter terakhir... semoga reader suka yaa ...

_Yosh! Happy reading^^_

**:: Disclaimer ::**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You in Silence milik Naru 'Aii' Uchiha ^_^v**

**Pairing :: NaruSaku**

**Genre :: Romance and Hurt/comfort (**maybe...)

**Rated :: T**

**Warning : **sangat **OOC, AU, TYPO**, bahasa sedikit berantakan...

**DON'T LIKE? DONT READ **and** DONT BLAME !**

o.0.o.0.o

**Love You In Silence  
chapter 4: Because I love You**

Sakura menangis dan menabrak orang-orang di koridor. Ia tidak sempat berhenti dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya karena airmata yang mengalir begitu deras dipipinya.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang sepi di dekat taman sekolah, Sakura berhenti dan duduk di antara rimbunan semak-semak mawar. Sakura menangis dan menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Sakura sedih karena Sasuke, pacar yang ia bangga-banggakan ternyata sudah menipunya mentah-mentah. Ia juga menyesal tidak mempercayai kata-kata Naruto dan lebih memilih mempercayai Sasuke, laki-laki yang ternyata berselingkuh di belakangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Sakura segera menghapus airmatanya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata Naruto. Naruto ikut duduk disampingnya, sementara Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya.

Saat beralih menatap Naruto, di dapatinya mata _saphire _sahabatnya itu juga tengah memandanginya dengan sorot khawatir. Sakura menunduk. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"_Gomen ne _Naruto." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto masih memandangi Sakura.

"Untuk semua kata-kataku yang kasar waktu. Aku benar-benar bersalah karena tidak mempercayai omongan omonganmu. Aku terlalu percaya pada Sasuke..." Menyebut nama Sasuke membuat Sakura teringat lagi akan sakit hatinya pada mantannya itu. Airmata kembali merebak di pelupuk matanya. Sakura terisak. Benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan airmatanya.

Naruto segera merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sudah Sakura-_chan_… jangan menangis lagi. Ada aku disini. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu lagi."

o.0.o.0.o

Beberapa hari kemudian.

-Beep Beep-

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Di layarnya muncul nama Naruto.

Sakura segera menekan tombol jawab.

"_Moshi moshi_…"

"_Moshi moshi._ Sakura-_chan_, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Aku ada di pusat perbelanjaan Fukuoka. Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengajakku? Aku 'kan bisa mengantarmu…" suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kesal. Sakura terkikik geli. Ia yakin, sekarang Naruto pasti sedang cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Tadi aku sempat mampir ke rumahmu, tapi bibi Kushina bilang kau sedang tidur."

"Tapi kau 'kan bisa membangunkanku." ujar Naruto ngotot.

Sakura mendesah. Ada kalanya Naruto yang selalu bertindak sebagai pelindungnya, berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat kekanak-kanakan."Aku ke Fukuoka hanya ingin membeli beberapa mantel kok. Dan sekarang aku sudah mau pulang."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku menjemputmu sekarang, ya?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak usah Naruto. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." tolak Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya kemana pun Sakura pergi. Bahkan di sekolah, Naruto juga selalu menempelinya agar Sasuke tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau masih disana, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terkesiap. Ia baru sadar kalo sambungan teleponnya masih _on _dan ia sudah mengacuhkan Naruto.

"_Gomen _Naruto. Aku masih di sini kok." jawab Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku akan menjemputmu sekarang," ujar Naruto tetap ngotot."Tunggu aku dekat stasiun dan jangan kemana-mana lagi. Oke?"

"Mmm, Naruto..." Sakura memanggil nama Naruto dengan lirih sebelum Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Padahal aku sempat meragukanmu, tapi kenapa kau masih mau peduli padaku?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ….

"Aku peduli padamu... karena aku menc-"

Tut—tut—tut.

Sambungan telepon Sakura terputus tiba-tiba entah karena apa. Sedangkan Naruto, langsung menghela napas kesal. Lagi-lagi ia gagal menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

o.0.o.0.o

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura menunggu di dekat stasiun Fukuoka. Tapi Naruto belum juga tiba. Padahal langit di hadapannya sudah begitu pekat oleh awan mendung.

'_Sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan... tapi Naruto belum datang juga. _'gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura baru saja akan mencari _cafe _untuk membeli minuman ketika ponselnyanya berdering lagi. Kali ini ibunya yang menelepon. Dugaan Sakura, ibunya sekarang sedang khawatir karena ia belum pulang.

"_Moshi moshi. _Ibu maaf, sebentar lagi Sakura akan segera pulang. Sakura sedang menunggu…"

"Sakura, dengarkan ibu..." Ibunya memotong ucapan Sakura. Suaranya seperti mendesak dan panik.

"Ada apa, bu?" Kening Sakura mengernyit bingung mendengar nada suara ibunya.

"Ibu harap kau tidak kaget Sakura. Naruto..." Ibu Sakura tiba- tiba terisak.

"Naruto kenapa, bu?" Sekarang giliran nada suara Sakura yang meninggi. Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ibu, Naruto kenapa?" Sakura bertanya tidak sabar.

"Naruto kecelakaan Nak. Sekarang dia sedang kritis di rumah sakit…"

o.0.o.0.o

Jumat. Pukul 01.35 p.m di rumah sakit.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto yang terbaring tidak berdaya di ruang ICU. Ia di pasangi alat bantu pernapasan. Di sekujur tubunya di pasangi kabel-kabel yang terhubung ke monitor, juga selang infus dan selang transfusi darah.

Naruto yang menanganinya mengatakan terjadi penggumpalan darah di kepalanya, sehingga mengganggu sistem kinerja syaraf otak. Luka luar Naruto juga cukup parah. Naruto mengalami patah tulang di kaki dan di tangan kiri.

Menurut cerita bibi Kushina, Naruto di serempet truk pengangkut semen saat akan keluar dari komplek perumahan. Naruto dan motornya langsung terseret hingga beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya terpental ke pagar rumah seorang warga.

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Tidak kuasa menahan tangis yang sudah sejak tadi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sakura menyalahkan dirinya karena Naruto kecelakaan saat ia bersikeras ingin menjemputnya di Fukuoka. Sakura lalu keluar dari ruang ICU dan duduk di samping Kushina yang sedang melamun di ruang tunggu.

Sakura meraih tangan Kushina, menggenggamnya seakan ingin menyalurkan kekuatannya pada wanita paruh baya itu meski Sakura sendiri tidak yakin apa ia masih punya kekuatan untuk bertahan atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku,Bibi… Naru-kun jadi jadi seperti ini gara-gara aku…" ucap Sakura lirih. Kushina menoleh pada Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Sakura. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini semua sudah menjadi kehendak dari _Kami-sama._" Kushina lalu memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya saat Sakura mulai menangis lagi.

Setelah Sakura agak tenang, Kushina mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah buku catatan bersampul kulit warna orange cerah, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Bibi rasa kamu perlu tahu isi buku ini." ujar Kushina.

"Ini buku apa, Bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Naruto pergi buru-buru setelah menulis di buku itu. Bibi tidak sengaja melihatnya saat lewat depan kamar Naruto." Pikiran Kushina menerawang mengingat kejadian sebelum putranya kecelakaan."Sakura kau tidak apa-apa jika bibi tinggal sebentar? Bibi ingin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian."

Sakura mengangguk. Kushina beranjak dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tunggu. Setelah sosok Kushina menghilang di balik, perhatian Sakura tertuju pada buku bersampul kulit orange cerah di pangkuannya. Di bukanya buku itu. Lembaran pertama, kedua dan ketiga dari buku itu kosong. Baru di lembaran ke empat, tampak tulisan tangan Naruto yang rapi mengisi baris demi baris.

Sakura membacanya perlahan. Sebuah puisi yang di tulis dengan tinta biru.

_Dosakah aku mencintai raga yang telah termiliki?_

_Hinakah aku yang selalu ingin berada di dekatmu?_

_Salahkah aku yang tak henti berharap agar kelak, kau akan sadar dengan perasaanku?_

_Khilafkah aku yang selalu membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam pikiranku?_

_Mengapa cinta selalu membutuhkan pembenaran dalam dirinya?_

_Tidakkah ada yang mengerti, betapa cinta sebenarnya terlalu rumit 'tuk dijabarkan …_

_Cinta sudah cukup bagi cinta_

_Ia tak ingin dimaknai dengan lisan,tetapi dengan hati…_

_Dan keinginan cinta pun sama dengan inginku,_

_Yakni melihatmu bahagia meski hati ini tersayat perih karenamu…_

Mata _emerald _Sakura berkaca-kaca membaca baris demi baris dari puisi tersebut. Ia menyusuri kalimat demi kalimat dengan jemarinya. Tatapannya tiba-tiba terpaku pada sebaris nama yang tertera di bawah puisi itu. Jemarinya juga berhenti bergerak dan menunjuk pada nama yang menyita perhatiannya. Sakura berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Ternyata ia memang tidak salah.

_Untuk : Sakura Haruno_

Tulisan itu memang menyebutkan namanya secara lengkap. Dan Sakura membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

o.O.o.O.o

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih terbaring koma. Tadi pagi, secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara dokter dan orang tua Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

'_Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Pasien sekarang ini bisa di bilang mengalami mati otak. Ia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini, itu karena bantuan peralatan medis. _' Begitu kata dokter itu kepada Kushina dan Minato. Kushina langsung menangis histeris, sementara Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Di luar ruangan dokter, Sakura juga menangis tanpa suara. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia seakan tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sakura terduduk di lantai. Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Bukan. Bukan dadanya yang sakit, melainkan hatinya.

Hati Sakura serasa remuk saat mendengar vonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah tidak punya harapan untuk hidup. Naruto yang menolongnya saat ia diganggu anak-anak nakal, Naruto yang selalu mejaganya sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, Naruto yang selalu berusaha menjaganya dari laki-laki _playboy_ seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto yang diam-diam ternyata mencintainya sejak lama, di vonis tidak punya harapan untuk hidup lagi . Dia akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai perasaannya.

Sakura masih menangis tanpa suara ketika Kushina keluar dari ruangan dokter. Sementara Minato masih berada di dalam, entah sedang membicarakan apa dengan dokter. Kushina langsung memeluk Sakura dan ikut menangis bersamanya.

'_Mungkin Naruto sedang menunggu sesuatu Sakura…_' ucap Kushina di sela-sela isakannya. Kushina lalu menyuruh Sakura masuk sementara ia sendiri menunggu di luar.

_**Flashback end**_

Sekarang, di sinilah Sakura berada. Di ruangan yang penuh bau obat, selang-selang infus dan kabel-kabel monitor bergantungan di mana-mana. Hanya bunyi 'bip' dimonitor yang memberi tanda bahwa Naruto masih hidup.

Sakura menatap wajah tan Naruto dalam-dalam. Sesekali pandangannya tertutup oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Naruto… Kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kan?" tanya Sakura lirih. Ia tahu bahwa bicara dengan orang koma mungkin sama bodohnya dengan bicara pada monitor di sampingnya. Tapi Sakura ingin mencoba.

"Naruto… Aku sudah membaca isi bukumu. Aku sudah membaca semua puisi yang kau tulis di dalamnya... Dan aku juga sudah lihat semua foto-fotoku yang kau selipkan di buku itu…" Sakura berhenti sebentar. Kerongkongannya tercekat dan airmata kembali membanjir di pipinya.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau selama ini kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau hubunganku dengan Sasuke membuatmu sakit Naruto… Kenapa kamu tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang terpendam padaku? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas perasaanmu?

Aku merindukanmu Naruto… Aku rindu dengan semua hal yang selalu kita lakukan bersama… Aku rindu ingin mendengar suaramu, melihatmu tertawa… Aku rindu semuanya Naruto…

Aku tidak bohong kalau di malam sesudah kita bertengkar di gymnasium itu aku menangis sampai sesenggukan… sampai mataku bengkak… sampai aku sendiri capek berpikir kenapa aku harus menangisimu...

Seandainya sejak dulu kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, semuanya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini…" Sakura semakin terisak. Airmata yang mengalir dari mata _emerald-_nya semakin deras.

"Ini tidak adil buatku Naruto… Sekarang bagiku, kau adalah dunia… Kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku, duniaku hampa… Duniaku gelap… Duniaku kosong Naruto…" Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Seolah berharap agar tangan itu mau bergerak.

"Naruto… Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sama seperti kau menyukaiku." bisik Sakura lirih.

Ketika Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, monitor di sisi Sakura langsung berbunyi 'bip' panjang dan di layarnya terpampang sebuah garis datar.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yang Sakura tahu, ketika bunyi 'bip' yang panjang itu memecah keheningan, tim dokter yang bersiaga di luar, menghambur masuk dan mengelilingi ranjang pasien yang di tempati Naruto. Yang Sakura tahu, Kushina dan ibunya langsung menangis histeris di luar, bahkan Minato yang selama ini selalu tampak tegar juga menangis. Yang Sakura tahu, para dokter itu langsung keluar begitu selesai melepas kabel-kabel dan selang infus yang menancap pada tubuh Naruto, dan menyelubungi tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan selimut putih.

Yaaa… hanya itu yang Sakura tahu. Yang Sakura tidak tahu adalah, saat ia membisikkan pengakuannya di telinga Naruto, setetes air mata juga bergulir dari kelopak mata Naruto yang terpejam, dan mengantar kepergiannya meninggalkan orang-orang yang di cintainya.

o.O.o.O.o

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Sakura melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Naruto yang masih belum di bereskan. Kushina memang berniat untuk tidak merubah apa pun di kamar itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di dinding kamar. Foto-fotonya bersama Naruto masih berjajar rapi seperti saat ia terakhir kali kemari.

Sakura lalu menghampiri meja belajar Naruto dan meraih _ipod_ yang tergeletak disana. Sakura menekan tombol _play _begitu _headset _sudah terpasang di telinganya. Sakura ingin tahu, lagu apa yang terakhir kali di dengar oleh Naruto. Lagu yang terdengar di telinganya terdengar begitu familiar sekaligus asing baginya.

Sakura lalu melirik layar _ipod_ untuk melihat siapa penyanyi sekaligus judul lagunya. Di layarnya tertera nama Hatsune Miku di kolom penyanyi, dan "_Koe wo kikasete (Let me hear your voice)" _di kolom judul.

Sakura mencermati liriknya sembari tangannya meraih _frame_ biru tua yang berisi fotonya dan Naruto saat berlibur di Disneyland. Sakura mengeluarkan fotonya dari frame dan menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Memorinya kembali memutar ulang rangkaian kenangannya bersama Naruto. Saat Sakura ingin memasukkannya kembali, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebaris tulisan di belakang foto tersebut. Tulisan tangan Naruto.

_Aku dan segalanya yang ku inginkan dalam hidupku..._

Sakura membekap mulutnya saat airmatanya jatuh satu-satu dipipinya. Ia duduk di kursi belajar Naruto sambil menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak oleh rasa sakit. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol buku bersampul tua milik Naruto yang tergeletak di meja dan membuat buku itu terjatuh ke lantai. Secarik kertas kecil yang mencuat di antara halaman buku menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura menariknya keluar dan membaca tulisannya yang di tulis dengan huruf kapital.

MUNGKIN INILAH PERNYATAAN CINTA YANG TIDAK PERNAH DAPAT KUSAMPAIKAN PADA SAKURA-_CHAN..._

TETAPI HANYA DAPAT TERANGKAI MENJADI KATA… MENJADI PUISI…

DAN MENJADI SETUMPUK CINTA YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH KUBAGI BERSAMANYA…

KARENA AKU HANYA BISA MENCINTAIMU DALAM DIAM...

o.O.o **Owari** o.O.o

Akhirnya tamat juga... Bagaimana menurut reader? Baguskah? Atau _feel-_nya gak dapet?

Atau gimana? *plakk! Di geplak reader. Author kebanyakan nanya nih* ^^

Yaah maaf kalo _ending_-nya gak sesuai sama harapan reader.

Akhir kata, Aii ucapin terima kasih buat reader yang udah setia nungguin updatenya. Juga buat yang udah nge-_review_ dan kasih saran buat Aii.

Yosh... kalau begitu silakan tinggalkan saran dan _review_ lagi -?- *tetep maksa* :D

_Arigatou _^^


End file.
